


Alia iacta est

by yukitsubute



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Pi are drifting apart in their relationship. Fights are an everyday occurrence, till Jun gives Ryo special dice which should help Ryo and Pi find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alia iacta est

Ryo breathed in deeply, his hands fisted. It was another day he hated, another one where he and Pi did nothing but fight with each other. He couldn’t say when it started being like this. Ryo was sure that it wasn’t only his feeling, but also Pi’s. Something was off between them, and he didn’t know how to work it out. Some weeks ago everything started to be annoying, and both of them started to yell at each other because of the tiniest things.

At first, neither of them would have ever admitted it, but when one of the most important things in their relationship started to not work out anymore they knew that something bigger was off.

“What do you mean by ‘our sex-life is boring and actually not really existing anymore’?” Jun asked, stretching a bit and yawning loudly.

Ryo moved up and down on his chair, biting his lips nervously. He didn’t know if it was right to tell Jun about his love problems as he had right now. In the end, it was something deeply private he shared with the other one, and actually he didn’t want to talk with anyone other than Pi about it. “As I said, it totally doesn’t work out anymore,” he said, not looking at Jun to hide his deep red cheeks.

“I think I have an idea.” Jun sat up, looking at his friend. “It’s something a friend of mine created to solve problems like you have. You have to find each other again.”  
Ryo looked at the other, blinking at his words. “Find each other?”

“Yes, you need something fresh and exciting. Let’s just say you need to pimp up your love life. So take it and use it when you are at home. Use it till you find each other again, and till you know that you belong to each other.” Jun pulled out a small box from his bag, handing it to the other one. “Just one thing,” he pulled back the box when Ryo tried to take it from him.

“Yes?”

“You truly love him, right?”

Ryo nodded at that. Even though their relationship was in a big mess right now, he was sure about his feelings for Pi. “Yes, I do.”

“Okay, here you have it. Use it carefully and the most important thing:” Jun’s voice got deeper and he spoke in a very slow way. “Have fun with it.” His evil grin sent shivers running down Ryo’s spine. He didn’t know if he really wanted to try what Jun gave him here. He didn’t even know what it was. He thanked his friend and started his way back home. He couldn’t imagine what an idea Jun had and what was in that little box he had given him.

“I’m home.” Ryo took off his shoes, waiting for Pi’s reply before he walked into the room. He only heard the other one whispering something, not really talking to him. Ryo lowered his gaze, a terrible pain crossing his stomach. Some months ago it was something totally different when he came home. He couldn’t even open the door all the way, because the other one was already waiting for him, almost jumping right at the entrance. And now? Everything was like every day routine and he often asked himself if Pi was still in love with him. He walked into the living room, looking at Pi, who was sitting at his table, reading something. “At least you could say ‘hi’ when I come home.” He stepped closer to Pi, glaring at him. “Or are you totally not interested in me anymore?”

Pi looked up at him, his eyes sad and tired. “I am, of course, Ryo. But it’s difficult at the moment. Somehow we are locked in a small room with no way out for us. Daily routine is chaining us.” Ryo blinked at that. It was the first time Pi was really honest with him. It was the first time Pi wasn’t trying to convince him that everything was all right.

Ryo felt the little box in his pocket pressing against his thigh. “Maybe I have something to change the situation. Jun gave it to me.” Pi looked up at him, not knowing what Ryo was talking about. “He said it helped him a lot in his relationship. Maybe we could try it. What do you think?” Ryo could see that Yamapi was skeptical and he didn’t know what to say. But finally he agreed to it. “Just one thing,” Ryo said, remembering the question Jun had asked him before he gave him the box. “You still love me for real, right?”  
“I do, Ryo. I really do. And I want to change things so that we can make our relationship work again,” he answered, not knowing why Ryo asked this question.

Ryo nodded at that, placing the box on the table. “Good, then let’s try this.” He opened it, taking out the two dice that were inside and placed them on the table.

“What’s this?” Pi asked, taking one of them, twisting it in his hand. “There are various locations on this die, and on the other one are numbers. I don’t understand how this can help our relationship.”

“I don’t know either, but maybe we should try to throw the dice and let’s see what happens?” Ryo suggested, taking the other die in his hand.

“And you really think that something will happen when we do this? These are only dice, Ryo. What will happen when we do this? Or should we play our own game with them? That’s nonsense.” Pi took the one from Ryo and twisted both of them in his hands before he threw them on the table. “See, only nonsense. Nothing happens….” He stopped when he saw everything get blurry around him. The room changed into another location he had never seen before. “Ryo?” he asked and turned around, but the other one wasn’t there anymore.

Pi looked at the dice lying on a big table next to him. “Audition room? And number 1? What the hell is going on here?” He saw a tall man standing in front of a group of students, talking to them about things Pi had never heard before.

He looked around and saw Ryo sitting in the last row, writing something down. Pi walked up to him and sat down. “Gosh, what happened, Ryo?” To his surprise he didn’t get an answer from the other one. It was like he wasn’t really there, something like a shadow. “Ryo?” He waved his hand right before Ryo’s face, but nothing happened. The other one only concentrated on his laptop screen.

Pi blinked when he saw the pictures Ryo was looking at. It was him on there; it was definitely his AnAn shoot Ryo was looking at. Pi moved a bit away when he saw what Ryo was up to. “You can’t do that here, Ryo,” Pi said, but it was useless, because the other one couldn’t see him.

Ryo looked around in the room. There was no one close to him. Everyone else was sitting a few rows away from him. He bit his lips shortly before he opened his pants, trying to move forward as far as possible to hide his hand and lower body under the table. Pi’s eyes grew wide and he started looking around nervously, afraid that someone would realize what Ryo was up to here.

Ryo checked everything around him a last time before he opened the zipper of his pants and glided his hand inside. Pi felt nervous, irritated, and aroused at the same time. He rubbed his crotch, feeling his erection grow when he saw how Ryo started to stroke himself lazily, his pants half way down. He kept looking around to not get caught by the professor or one of the other students.

Pi swallowed the knot in his throat, trying to cool himself down, but when he heard Ryo moaning almost voiceless to prevent anyone realizing what he was doing, he couldn’t do anything else but open his own pants to jerk himself off.

He couldn’t look away from Ryo, who started sweating a little bit, but never took his hand off his cock, stroking himself slowly, but with a firm grip. He stared at Pi’s pictures on his laptop; the AnAn photos were popping up one after the other. With every picture, Ryo’s strokes got faster and more demanding. “Pi…” Ryo whispered slowly, his words sent a shiver running down his spine and he started to move his hand faster.

Ryo bit his lips. His hand was now moving faster, stroking himself to bring him over the edge. He concentrated on Pi’s pictures, moving his hand over his cock, brushing the tip slowly, moaning as far as it was possible.

Pi knew his lover; he knew the face he made when he was close. His cheeks were flushed and he closed his eyes, biting his lips to prevent loud noises. Ryo looked a last time at the pictures before he sank forward a bit and breathed out slowly. He panted, trying to come down from his orgasm. Pi looked at him, moving his own hand faster to reach his climax, which was close. With a few firm strokes he brought himself to his own orgasm, moaning loudly, because like Ryo no one could hear him.

He saw Ryo’s contented smile as he cleaned himself up and put on his clothes. Then he shut down his laptop and stood up to leave the room.

Pi felt everything around him get dark again and before he could grasp for something to hold he was in his living room again, sitting on his couch. He blinked, looking at Ryo next to him, whose cheeks were deep red. “What happened?” Pi asked.

“I don’t know what happened to you, but I was in a big room at university, where I suddenly felt the need to jerk myself off while watching your AnAn shoot,” Ryo said, pouting slightly because he had been alone there.

“I was there and watched you, but you didn’t see me?” Pi answered. Ryo looked up at him, shaking his head energetically. “Interesting. It seems the dice work. But I am not sure what will happen when we roll them again.” Pi stared at them, getting lost in his thoughts a bit when he felt Ryo pulling on his arm.

“I don’t need the dice now, I want you,” he said and pushed the other one into their bedroom. It wasn’t perfect sex, but it was better than the weeks before. “Maybe they really work.” Pi panted heavily, rolling down from Ryo.

“Do you really think? But what will happen next?” Ryo didn’t want to imagine where they’d land the next time, but maybe they’d be together some place.

***

When Ryo left for work the next day the mood between him and Pi wasn’t better at all, because soon after they had their dice-sex-experience they fell back into their old system. Both were annoyed because they wanted to watch different things on TV, and everything ended with a big fight between them. So Ryo left without saying a word.

Pi sat in the living room, his belly twitching painfully. Yesterday he thought it would become better, but it wasn’t like that. He looked at the dice and smiled slightly. Maybe they should give it another try with them. He put the box in his bag and left for work, where he started searching for Ryo almost immediately. He knew that the other one didn’t have work right now. His day would start later, but he left because of their fight from the night before. Pi opened the door to Kanjani’s rehearsal room, seeing Ryo sitting on the windowsill, staring outside. “Hey, Ryo.” Pi smiled when he saw how the other one almost jumped at that.  
“God, don’t scare me like that. I didn’t think that someone would come here now.”  
“You have some free time now, right?” Pi grinned seeing Ryo nod at him.

“Yes, why?” Ryo didn’t want to sound unfriendly, but he couldn’t help it. Something in him let this side come out when Pi was talking to him. It was like a barrier in him. He didn’t want to be like that, but sometimes he had the feeling that he couldn’t even talk with the other one anymore without getting annoyed. “I thought we could try the dice again. You have some time now, right?”

Even though Ryo didn’t want to spend time with Pi right now, he was excited when the other one took the box out of his pocket. “I have two hours left till the others come.” Ryo’s voice was husky and the excited undertone in his voice made Pi smirk evilly.

“Do you want to roll?” Pi opened his hand and waited till Ryo took the dice out of his palm. Ryo smiled at the other one before he threw the dice in the air and watched them fall down on the ground, rolling around. Before they could look at each other everything got blurry again and the location changed.

Ryo looked around. It was dark, but soon he recognized where he was. “The cinema?” He walked further into the room, looking around to see something. He smiled when he saw Pi sitting in a row and walked up to him. “Hey Pi.” But the other one didn’t react to his words. “Do you like the movie?” Ryo frowned when he heard the voice next to Pi. “Takki?” He tried to talk to them, but they didn’t seem to hear him. “Can you hear me?” But neither of them reacted.  
Ryo swallowed when he saw Takki’s hand stroking Pi’s softly. Takki smiled evilly before he let his hand wander up and down Pi’s body. Ryo looked around. There was no one else in the theater except them. He couldn’t say why, but he felt aroused when he saw how Takki teased the other one. He couldn’t take his eyes off them and just stared at Takki’s hand, which pulled on Pi’s pants to get them open.

Pi moaned softly when the other one started to nibble on his neck, kissing his way down his collarbone. Ryo started to rub his hand on his crotch, feeling the growing erection. He looked around another time, till he opened his pants and pushed his hand inside, stroking himself slowly.

Pi moaned next to him. Ryo looked at them, biting his lips when he saw that Pi’s pants were already half way down and Takki was stroking him lazily as he spread kisses on his face and neck, pinching his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. “You like it, right?” Takki whispered and smiled when Pi nodded in anticipation. “Come here.” Takki pulled on the other one’s arm till he was half sitting on him. “Suck it, otherwise it’s going to hurt you too much.” Takki raised his hand and waited till Pi took his fingers into his mouth, sucking them slowly. Pi felt as the other one tugged on his pants to get them down a bit more, before he opened his own. “Good,” he heard Takki saying. Pi leaned forward, kissing the other one hungrily, moaning loudly when he felt a finger circling around his entrance and finally pushing in slowly.

Ryo stroked himself faster now, his other hand clenching around the armrest. He should feel jealous, but in the end he liked what he saw. The heat in him rushed through his body and some small drops on his forehead dropped down on his knees.

Pi yelled shortly when three fingers started scissoring him, preparing him for more. He bit Takki’s neck softly when he felt the other one was hitting the certain point in him, making him see stars. Pi whined when the other one was gone from him. “Come closer.” Takki whispered, pulling on the other one’s hips.

Ryo could see Pi lower himself onto Takki’s cock. He could see it disappearing inside Pi step by step till he was finally sitting in Takki’s lap, waiting for a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Ryo felt needy, he wanted to change places with one of them, wanted to feel the same, but he couldn’t at this moment.

Pi’s breath got faster when he started moving on Takki’s lap. He slowly circled his hips, bouncing up and down at bit. Takki wrapped his arms around the other one’s waist to guide him and give him some hold. He moaned when he felt Pi’s moves get faster and more demanding. “Please,” Ryo heard Pi begging and knew exactly what Pi wanted.

Ryo felt his climax coming closer when he saw how Takki’s cock slipped in and out of Pi, and when Takki finally started to stroke the other one in rhythm with Pi’s bounce. He could see that Pi was close, because his hips circled frantically, and the sounds he made let Ryo know that Takki hit the certain point in Pi which let him see stars.

Ryo stroked himself fast, brushing his fingers up and down, till he felt the heat overwhelming him, and he came with a loud moan. He panted heavily, but still stared at the two others, who were frantically moving against each other. Takki bucked his hips upwards while Pi raised and lowered his hips fast. Pi threw his head back and moaned one last time till he came all over Takki’s hand. He sank down on the other one, still moving his hips to bring Takki over the edge.

Takki panted heavily, his head rested against Pi’s shoulder. He felt the heat in his body rising up and with the last hard thrust he finally came inside the other one.

Ryo panted heavily, and was still coming down from his orgasm when everything got dark around him. He found himself standing in the dressing room, Pi right next to him. Both were fully clothed and only their slightly red cheeks betraying that something happened. “Gosh, you and Takki…” Ryo was still panting, not fully down from his high.

“I couldn’t resist it, Ryo. I am really sorry—” Pi started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. Before he could do anything he saw Ryo coming closer, kissing him hungrily.

***

After Ryo’s rehearsal he walked back home. He had to smile when he thought about the sex he had just before with Pi. It still wasn’t the most amazing. For one, they had to be quick, and another, they both jumped each other like they hadn’t done it in months.

Ryo stopped walking when he realized that it was the first time in weeks that he smiled when he thought about him and Pi. Just one thing bothered him: After they were done, Pi had left the room without looking back. So it was a step backwards again.

“I am home.” Ryo said when he walked into the room. To his surprise, Pi wasn’t home, even though he had promised to be. He found a small note on the fridge, telling him that Pi had something to do. Ryo grumbled, but in the end he wasn’t in the mood to be annoyed about it. He just lay down in his bed and tried to find some rest.

“Good morning.” He heard Pi’s voice and opened one eye slowly. He really fell asleep last evening, even though he just wanted to take a nap. “Oh god, I slept the whole night?” Pi nodded and kissed him quickly. Ryo wondered. It was the first time in weeks that the other one did this. He brushed his lips, smiling slightly. Maybe it really helped their relationship. Ryo took the box from his nightstand and walked into the living room where the other one sat. “Coffee?” Pi asked and smiled when he saw the item in the other one’s hand. “You want to throw them again?”

Ryo bit his lips, and took a sip of Pi’s coffee before he answered. “I thought it was really funny yesterday, so I hoped we could try it again?” Pi smiled at that, taking the dice and throwing them without looking. “Two and subway.” Ryo had hardly finished his words when everything around them got dark again.

Pi stood in the corner of the train, looking around, irritated. “Okay, that’s what subway meant,” he murmured, searching for Ryo somewhere around. He didn’t have to search for a long before he found the other one. Ryo was standing a few steps away with his back against the wall. Right in front of him was a tall guy. Pi recognized him immediately. He tried to get closer to them, and managed to make it through the crowd of people around him, who didn’t look at him –he was probably invisible to them also. He stopped when he could see Ryo and Jin closely, and swallowed when he saw that Jin already had his hand down Ryo’s pants. “Turn around.” Pi could hear Jin’s slow and deep voice.

Ryo did what Jin asked and turned around to face the wall. Pi changed his position and watched Jin open Ryo’s pants slowly, so that no one else could see what they were doing. Pi saw Jin fumbling in his coat, pulling out a small bottle, coating his fingers with the lubricant.

“You have to be really quiet now,” Jin whispered in Ryo’s ear. Pi stood directly next to them, listening to every word they said to each other. Ryo nodded at that, grasping for the wall in front of him to find some hold. Luckily there were so many people around them, no one paid them too much attention at that moment.

Pi saw Jin’s finger disappearing in Ryo, even though he tried to stand as close as possible to the other one, because he didn’t want anyone to see what they were doing. Ryo whined softly, but tried to swallow down every noise he wanted to make. When he got used to the intrusion he started rocking against Jin’s finger. Jin took this as a sign to go on and pressed another finger into him. Soon they found their rhythm and too soon Jin’s fingers were removed. Ryo looked back at him and saw Jin smiling evilly at him.

“I need you to do the work, because I can’t move freely here,” he whispered to Ryo, who only nodded. Pi saw Jin open his own pants, nudging his cock against Ryo’s hole before he pushed in slowly. He used the rhythm of the train to go deeper into him, till he was up to the hilt. Ryo whimpered, but stopped when Jin shushed him. He waited some time till he started thrusting slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to risk anyone around them seeing something.

“Now you,” Jin said and stopped moving. Ryo started circling his hips slowly. He moved forwards and backwards as far as it was possible, still holding the wall in front of him.  
Pi swallowed and breathed in deeply. He could feel his erection, he wanted to touch himself, but he wasn’t sure if no one could really see him there. So he leaned against the wall and rubbed his crotch through the fabric, so he could at least get a bit friction. He watched Ryo moving around Jin’s cock, pushing back and forth. He looked into his boyfriend’s face and he knew Ryo was desperate, because Jin hadn’t found his spot till now. He wanted to tell Jin what to do, but the other one couldn’t hear him.

Ryo turned around, his pleading eyes giving Jin a sign of what he needed. Jin pulled a bit on Ryo’s hips to change the angle. Ryo’s eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth, just to close it again, because he couldn’t make any noise here. Jin smiled at that and started moving again, hitting that point with every thrust. Jin’s pants got heavier and soon Ryo felt the other one coming inside him. He started touching himself, because the other one didn’t pay much attention to him till now, but when he felt Jin turning him around, pressing him against the wall, he knew that he didn’t have to do this on his own. He felt Jin’s knee rubbing his erection, and before he could say anything he felt Jin’s hand around it.

Pi stood there, still rubbing his crotch up and down. He saw Ryo’s flushed cheeks and heard his slow pants. He could see that he enjoyed being touched like this. Jin stroked him fast from base to tip till Ryo bit Jin’s shoulder to prevent a yell when he finally came.  
Pi looked at them, at Ryo’s content smile, and came without being touched.

Everything got dark around them and soon both were standing in their living room again. Ryo smiled at Pi and stepped closer to touch his face and upper body. “We are back,” he said and saw Pi nodded before he carried Ryo to their bedroom.

***

A stressful week kept Pi and Ryo from hardly talking with each other, and again they got stuck their daily routine. Ryo was annoyed, and Pi didn’t understand it. For several days they also forgot about their magic box, till they shared one evening together at home.

“How was your week?” Pi asked when they sat together on their balcony, having their meal out there. “Stressful, and yours?” Pi agreed and just kept silent during the meal.

It was like a curse that always came back when they had so much stress. They always started drifting apart, and only coming closer to each other when they had time. “We completely forgot about the box,” Ryo said after awhile.

Pi looked up at him, smiling slightly. “You want to use it again?”

“We had fun the last times, and it somehow helped us, right?” Ryo answered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Pi took the little box from the nightstand and brought it to the balcony, giving it to Ryo. “Here, you throw them.” Pi smiled and waited while Ryo rolled the dice, throwing them onto the table. “3 and dressing room,” Ryo said before the game started again and everything got dark.

Ryo and Pi looked at each other as they stood in the middle of a big dressing room. “Can you see me?” Pi whispered and smiled when he saw Ryo nodding. He hoped they’d finally be able to do it together, but it seemed that there was something off. The door opened and Yuu stepped into the room. Pi and Ryo looked at each other. “Oh, you managed it to get in here,” Yuu said and smiled brightly at them.

Ryo could feel his heart beat faster, and he could see that Pi had exactly the same thoughts. He didn’t know if he was excited about it, or if he shouldn’t like it, but he didn’t stop Yuu from starting the game he wanted to play. Pi looked at the two others next to him. Yuu was occupying Ryo’s mouth with his, kissing him hungrily. This time he was able to step into the game, and somehow Pi liked it. He rubbed his crotch against Yuu’s back, creating a nice friction between the two of them. Pi slowly opened the other one’s shirt, till he was able to get it off him and throw it to the ground.

Yuu was busy undressing Ryo as he started sucking on the other one’s neck playfully. Ryo giggled a bit about that, but moaned when Yuu’s touches got more demanding.

Actually Ryo wished that Pi was in Yuu’s place, but nevertheless he enjoyed it this way, too. And in the end Pi was at least a part of this game. “Would you mind sucking me off?” Ryo heard Yuu’s words and smiled at him. He slowly unbuckled the other one’s pants and pulled them down till he could remove them completely. Ryo smiled at Pi, who seemed to enjoy the position behind the tall guy. Pi sucked on Yuu’s neck, driving small patterns down his back before he kneaded his ass softly. Yuu breathed in deeply and tried to enjoy every touch the other two were giving him.

Ryo knelt down in front of Yuu, taking his cock in his hands to stroke him into full hardness. He smiled up at him before he licked over the tip lightly. Yuu moaned at that, breathing out loudly when he felt Pi’s finger circling around his entrance. Ryo held the other one’s hips to prevent him moving them too fast. Pi smiled into the other one’s neck, biting him softly to earn more moans from Yuu.

When Pi started moving his fingers inside, Yuu leaned forward, his hands on Ryo’s shoulders to hold himself up. He closed his eyes, enjoying these moments. Ryo’s mouth around his cock, Pi’s fingers inside him, these alone would have been enough to send him over the edge. He started rocking back against Pi’s fingers when the other one hit the certain point in him, making him see stars.

He looked down on Ryo, who sucked him passionately, his hand between his legs, preparing himself. He smiled at Yuu and stood up when he saw Pi nodding at him. Yuu kissed him fiercely before Ryo turned around, leaning forward a bit to give the other one more access. Yuu grasped the other one’s hips, pushing in slowly. He kissed down Ryo’s back, leaving some red marks around his collarbone.

Ryo moaned when Yuu started moving inside him, a short yell escaping when the thrust got harder. He turned his head, seeing Pi rocking against Yuu, pushing in deeply. Ryo started stroking himself in rhythm with the thrusts, feeling the orgasm coming closer. When Yuu pushed his hand away, taking control of the strokes, Ryo needed only a few touches to come with a loud moan. He leaned forward, rocking back against Yuu to bring him to climax, which came a few moments later. Pi was thrusting into him quickly, his hands holding Yuu’s hips firmly till he felt the heat overwhelming him until he came inside the other one.  
There was no time to come down from their high before they were back on their balcony, looking at each other. Both were fully clothed, and it was like nothing happened, except the panting and the certain feeling of jumping each other almost immediately – which they did after a few seconds.

***

Ryo sat at home, dozing off while reading some texts he needed for an interview. Pi was on a three-day shoot, and even though their relationship was upside-down Ryo was already missing him. He stretched a bit, wincing when he brushed the small table behind him and heard some things fall to the ground. He looked and saw the box and the two dice which had rolled around on the floor. He wondered if it would work if he’d tried them on his own.

He bit his lips and twisted the dice between his fingers, before he let them fall on his stomach. “1 and shower.” He smiled slightly, his stomach twisting joyfully when everything around him got dark. “One - for one person under the shower?” Ryo whispered, already nervous about what he was about to see.

Ryo found himself standing in his own bathroom. He looked around and smiled when he saw that the shower was on and Pi was standing under it, his eyes closed, one hand on the wall to hold himself, his other hand circling around his cock.

Ryo smiled, his own hand wandering into his pants. He bit his lips when he saw how Pi started stroking his cock faster. Ryo could see his cheeks blushing, his eyes starting to sparkle in a certain way, and he knew that Pi was close. It was always a sign when his pants got faster and his cheeks flushed.

Ryo could feel his own heat rising as he was watched his boyfriend standing there, jerking himself off. He wanted to know what Pi was thinking about in this moment, and not a second later he got the answer. “Faster, Ryo.” Ryo swallowed the knot in his throat. He didn’t need more to come, stroking his cock till he came down from his orgasm. He heard Pi breathing in deeply and a loud moan followed. Ryo smiled when he saw Pi panting heavily, his eyes closed, trying to calm down after the high.

Everything got dark around Ryo and he found himself sitting on the couch in his living room again. He breathed in deeply, he wanted the other one now, but sadly Pi was on his tour. He heard his phone vibrating. “Pi?”

“What have you done, Ryo? Now I am horny…thanks to you…and what should I do now? I don’t have you here, but I really wish you were!” Ryo blinked at that. Did Pi really wish for him? When was the last time he told him this? It must have been ages ago.

“I have an idea, but you need to stay on the phone.” Ryo smiled evilly as he started to seduce his boyfriend on the phone.

***

“Hey, Jin.” Ryo smiled when he saw the other one coming up to his table. Pi’s tour was over weeks ago, and soon after he came home everything got worse between them again.

“You have dice? What for?” Jin said, sipping on his coffee.

“You can’t remember the train?”

“Train?”

Okay, Ryo stopped there. It would have been too complicated to explain to Jin what they were doing. Especially that Jin was partly included in the game. He really didn’t need to know everything. “We try to work on it. But it’s hard.”

“Do you love him, Ryo?” Jin’s question hit Ryo. Of course he loved Pi, but it was like they were standing at the end of a road. They were between a rock and a hard place, and they couldn’t find the way out. “I really love him, Jin. We just need to find each other again.”

“You will.” Jin smiled. He knew his best friends, and he knew that they would find a way to solve their problems.

Ryo felt everything got dizzy around him when he looked at his phone.

Revenge for last time. I threw them, kiss Pi.

Ryo swallowed. He looked around. Everything was still as he left it, but Jin was gone. He couldn’t see anyone around.

Pi grinned as he threw the dice. He felt a joyful jump in his belly when everything got dark around him. He found himself sitting at the table in the coffee shop not far away from the agency. He could see Ryo sitting there, but there was no one else he knew around.

He looked into his boyfriend’s face. He could see that he was trying to suppress some moans. Pi knew this special biting on Ryo’s lips. He knew that exact face he made. He looked closer at the scene in front of him. Was that Yuu under the table? He stood up and knelt down next to where Ryo was sitting.

Pi smiled when he saw how Yuu slowly opened Ryo’s belt, trying not to make any fast moves. They were in public after all, and they didn’t really want anyone to see what they were doing. Pi grinned at that. In normal life, Ryo would never do such a thing.

He could see Ryo grasping the table to find some hold when Yuu stroked his erection for the first time. Pi felt his own growing with every move Yuu made. Somehow he wished he could change places with him. Yuu bent forward a bit, licking the tip of Ryo’s cock lightly. He looked up at Ryo, trying to see if he was able to be silent and not to make everyone stare at them.

Pi saw that Ryo tried his best to hide every feeling, every emotion, but it wasn’t completely possible. He could hear some small and almost voiceless moans escaping Ryo’s mouth. Pi swallowed when he saw Yuu deep throating the other one, letting Ryo buck his hips as far as it was possible under the table.

Pi started stroking himself when he saw how Yuu’s head bopped up and down, pleasuring the other one with his moves. Ryo’s cheeks flushed, Pi could see that. Yuu started moving faster, licking the other one’s cock from base to tip, till he heard a single moan from Ryo before he sank back in his chair. Yuu smiled, coming up again from under the table. Pi looked at the ground, stroking himself fast a few more times till he felt his release overwhelming him.

“I found the coins. I lost,” Yuu said.

Everything got dark around Pi, and he found himself in his apartment again.

Ryo grumbled something, making Jin stare at him in utter surprise. “What’s up, Ryo?”

“I have to leave no, Jin. Pi needs me.” Ryo said without any further explanation. He didn’t even call Pi. He just headed home wanting to give Pi his punishment for the throwing the dice.

***

Ryo sat in his little music studio, rehearsing some of his songs. Actually he had been here for two days, not often going upstairs. He didn’t want to see Pi up there. After the fight they had last week, he tried to hide in his room. He knew Pi wouldn’t come here, because it was Ryo’s room, the area where he was able to relax and hide when something was off.  
He stretched a bit, stroking his belly, when he felt hunger coming up. Ryo sighed. He didn’t want to go upstairs, but he had no other choice. A fridge for his room, that was the next thing he wanted to buy.

Of course he saw the other one immediately after he entered the kitchen.

“Can we talk, Ryo?” Pi said.

“No.”

“I am really terribly sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I hope you know that.” Pi started. He knew Ryo was listening, even though he didn’t answer.

Ryo took the bowl of rice and the meat wanting to return to his room when he ran into the table on the other side. “Shit,” he cursed. Both Ryo and Pi watched as the small box fell to the floor, the dice rolling around. “Two and airplane?” Pi said before everything got dark around them.

Ryo stood there, the bowl still in his hands. Where the heck was he? He tried to turn around, but it was too small to make any move. “The toilet in an airplane?” he whispered. He tried to step backwards as far as possible when he saw the door open and Pi walk in.

“Alone again? I thought the dice showed the number 2?” Ryo whispered. He blinked when he saw the door open again and Jin slip into the small room. “Got it,” Ryo added.

Pi leaned against the wall, smiling brightly as Jin stepped closer. Ryo could see Jin rubbing his crotch against Pi’s. He grinned at that. He knew how much Pi loved that. “Turn around,” he heard Jin whispering.

Pi did what the other one wanted and faced the wall. His hands grasped for something to find some hold. Ryo saw Jin wrapping his hands around Pi’s waist, fumbling with the belt to pull down his pants far enough to stroke Pi lazily as he started nibbling on Pi’s neck.  
Pi panted heavily as Jin’s moves got faster. “Go on, Jin,” Pi moaned, biting his lips nervously. “We don’t have that much time,” he added.

Jin grinned at that. Ryo could see that he wanted to tease the other one more, but of course it wasn’t possible to do that right in this moment. It was a public toilet after all.  
Jin looked around, searching for something. “The soap.” Ryo pointed at the little box next to the washbasin. Ryo felt his own erection growing, but he had no hand free to please himself. The damn rice bowl and the soy sauce were still in his hands, and there was no place to put them down right now. He moved his legs a bit just to get a bit of friction with that, but it hardly worked.

He saw Jin looking at the basin, smiling brightly. He put some of the soap on his fingers, rubbing it around a bit before he placed his fingers on Pi’s butt, circling them around there and finally pushing one in. He went on fast, and Ryo felt his own arousal coming to a climax, he started panting heavily, and the fact that he wasn’t able to touch himself was worse for him.

Jin bit the other one’s neck several times, as he started moving his fingers faster, till he was sure that Pi was well prepared. He opened his own belt, stepping closer and pushed in with one swift move. Ryo went insane when he heard Pi’s soft moans, and saw his excited and lustful face. His forehead leaned against the cold wall, as Jin started to fuck him merciless.

Ryo couldn’t look away from Jin’s hips rocking against Pi, his cock slipping in and out fast. Ryo could see that Pi was close. His cheeks flushed, his lips slightly parted and his eyes half closed – that was a sign, Ryo knew that, and he was right. After some fast strokes from Jin, he heard a last slow moan from Pi, and saw him coming over Jin’s hand.

They were rocking against each other for a little longer till he saw Jin falling forward, panting heavily after he came.

It got dark again and both were again standing in their kitchen, staring at each other. “You really need it now.” Pi smiled a bit, looking at Ryo’s crotch. Ryo grumbled something, placing the things on the table before he pulled Pi into their bedroom to show him what he needed.

“You know Pi, I know your exact expressions and what they mean. I can see when you are happy, I see when you are mad, I know when you are hurt, sad, furious, anxious or something else. I can read it in your eyes, and I even can say when you are about to come.” Ryo gave a short laugh. “And I know you didn’t want to hurt me a few days ago,” he added.  
Pi only looked at him, pulling him closer.

***

Ryo was sneaking right behind Pi. Not that he followed him because he was jealous, but he wanted to take a little revenge for Pi throwing the dice while he was in the coffee shop with Jin.

It got better in their relationship, and for the last several days they started laughing together, watching TV together, going out together and snuggling up to each other. It was like something changed between them on the night they shared after their fight.

Ryo grinned evilly when he saw Pi entering the amusement park. He knew that Pi would meet up with Jin there; they had planned this weeks ago. Ryo had no idea why they went there, because neither of them was a fan of amusement parks.

Ryo hid behind the tree, where he was able to watch the other two guys. He could see that they were talking with each other, but he couldn’t hear what it was about. He grinned when he pulled out the little box, throwing the dice on the ground.

He found himself on the ferris wheel, sitting there, a head between his legs, unbuttoning his pants. He saw Jin grinning up at him as he pulled Ryo’s pants down a bit. Ryo smiled back, his hand tousling Jin’s hair. He winced slightly when he felt someone raising his chin, making him look to the left side. He smiled at Pi, waiting till he started kissing him heatedly. Ryo moaned into the kiss as he felt Jin’s mouth working on his cock, sucking him off slowly.

The ferris wheel stopped at the highest point, making it possible to have some fun up there. Ryo closed his eyes, concentrating on Jin’s tongue licking his erection. Ryo grinned, his hand wandering down Pi’s pants. He fumbled with the other one’s belt, while he was still kissing him heatedly. He dissolved when he finally managed it, and bent forward to stroke Pi’s cock a few times, before he started licking over the tip teasingly. He could hear Pi moaning, ordering him to go on. He didn’t need to hear that twice and just took the length in his mouth to pleasure him.

He bobbed his head up and down, moaning from time to time when Jin’s actions on the other side overwhelmed him. Ryo felt the heat at first. He saw that Pi wasn’t as close as he was. He bucked his hips a bit, and to his surprise Jin let him. He felt Pi’s hand in his hair, pressing down a bit more to take him deeper. Ryo let him.

Ryo moaned. Pi moaned. Together – they came in the same second, smiling at each other afterwards. "And who is going to help me now?” They heard Jin, but their world was far away from his. Pi kissed Ryo softly, before everything got dark around them. Ryo once again stood behind the tree, panting heavily. It was the first time Ryo and Pi were able to touch each other during the game.

He saw Pi standing there, glancing around. He hid behind the tree, but Pi saw him and walked up to Ryo. “Haunted house. Now,” he said, leaving Jin behind. Ryo followed him with a smile on his face. The haunted house was the first place they did it, except their bed at home. It was at the beginning of their relationship, when everything was still fresh and exciting.

***

Step by step it got okay between them. They felt that they reached each other again. They started to talk to each other about their problems and soon they both felt a certain balance coming back into their life. But somehow they hadn’t had enough of their little game. “For a last time the dice?” Pi said, twisting them in his hands. Ryo bit his lips, smiling at Pi.  
At the beginning it was exciting for him. He didn’t even care that it was Pi with someone else. But now he actually didn’t want it anymore. He wanted him and only him. And he didn’t need the dice anymore. But finally he agreed. For the last time, he said to himself.  
Pi threw them and waited till they stopped somewhere on the floor. The darkness came over them like always and they found themselves sitting on the beach, the sun was rising. “You can see me, right?” Pi asked and saw the other one nodding at him.

“We are both here, but there is no one else around, right?” Ryo turned his head, looking around. They were alone, completely alone.

“Maybe that means that we should…” Pi started, bending forward to kiss the other one’s lips slowly. “…make it here.” He finished his sentence.

Ryo smiled into the next kiss and let the other one take control of the situation. It was different from the other times they did it after throwing the dice and coming back to the “real world.” It was innocent and pure, and not just lustful because they needed it. It wasn’t simply sex, it was lovemaking.

Ryo felt Pi’s hand wandering down his chest, exploring his body if it was the first time he touched him. He placed some butterfly kisses on Ryo’s body, pinching his nipples first softly and then more demanding to get some nice moans from the other one.

Ryo let him do it, and just closed his eyes to enjoy the touches he got. Pi opened Ryo’s belt, slipping his hand in. He started stroking Ryo’s growing erection into full hardness before he pulled down the other’s pants till he was totally naked in front of him. “Don’t you want to undress yourself?” Ryo asked softly, stroking Pi’s cheek.

Pi kissed him without giving him an answer and started getting rid of his clothes. For a few moments they just held each other, not moving at all. Both just wanted to feel the other ‘s body close to his. Skin touching skin, feeling the warmth they were able to give each other. Pi finally moved a bit away from Ryo, to get some more space between them. He smiled as he started to kiss Ryo’s forehead, nose, lips, neck, collarbone, chest, belly and in the end reaching his cock. He teased him a bit, licking up and down slowly. He looked into Ryo’s face. His eyes were closed, his hands wandering into Pi’s hair, asking him to move on.  
He bit his lips, breathing in deeply. Pi knew this face—it was Ryo’s expression when he was aroused. He smiled at that. He started sucking him slowly, always looking into the other one’s face. He twisted his angle a bit, taking him deeper, going faster or slower, depending on what Ryo’s face showed him to do.

He didn’t want him to come that soon, so he stopped his moves. Pi smiled at him, kissing him hungrily before he pulled him closer to turn him around. Ryo knelt there, on all fours, waiting for Pi’s next action.

He winced a little as he felt a finger circling around his hole, pushing in slowly. Pi saw Ryo looking down; he saw that it hurt him, so he went on slower, waiting between moves, till he saw that Ryo relaxed under him. He went on preparing him carefully, using more lube when he saw Ryo arch his back in pain.

He kissed down Ryo’s back, trying to distract him from the intrusion. Pi took his time to make sure that Ryo really was ready for him. It somehow was like the first time they did it together. It was caring about the other, not moving too fast, not like they way they did it during the other dice games.

Pi spread Ryo’s legs a bit more before he pushed in slowly, still watching what Ryo’s face told him. He saw that there was a slight pain the other one felt, but it seemed to be okay. He stopped when he was up to the hilt, waiting a moment to give Ryo a chance to adjust.  
Ryo nodded at him and he started moving. First carefully, but when he felt Ryo rocking back, longing for more, he sped up. He heard Ryo whining, and he knew this special tone in his voice. He was desperate, because it wasn’t the point Pi should reach. He pushed out, turning Ryo around to make him lay on his back again.

Pi knew what he had to do in this moment. He knew exactly how he had to take Ryo. He pushed in slowly, but started rocking against Ryo almost immediately. It took him only a few thrusts to find the spot he was looking for. Pi smiled. He knew exactly where it was. This was his Ryo after all, and he knew how he could make him see stars.

It didn’t take either of them long to come. They panted heavily as they lay next to each other on the ground. They turned around to face each other. Both smiled. They knew that they had found each other again. The dice showed them exactly how they knew each other. Their longings, their special points, their wishes, and in the end the biggest love they had: each other.


End file.
